La despedida
by Anyara
Summary: La indecisión, la tristeza de una despedida. "Llévame, donde estes, llévame, cuando alguien se va, el que se queda, sufre más" InuYasha & Kagome, Feliz San Valentín.


Autor: Anyara

Fecha: 13 de Febrero de 2008-

**La despedida**

La brisa suave de aquel otoño acariciaba su rostro. Era un aire frío, el aviso de un invierno crudo. Las hojas de los árboles alrededor parecían despedirse entre sí, algunas caían, otras continuaban aferrándose a las ramas que las alimentaban. Aferrarse a la vida, aferrarse a lo querido, a lo que amamos…

Kagome acercó los dedos de su mano derecha al colgante que llevaba al cuello. Acaricio, como hacía muchas veces. Las tres cuentas que lo cmponían, dos esfericas de un color violeta muy oscuro, casi negras, que encerraban una marfil con la forma un colmillo, las llevaba al cuello desde hacía once años. Los mismos que llevaba sin verlo.

_**No hay más vida, no hay**_

_**No hay más vida, no hay,**_

Al principio creyó que él vendría por ella, al ver que aquello no sucedía el pesar la colmaba, se revelaba ante el amor que creía profesarle, se revelaba contra la decisión que él había tomado, se revelaba contra todo y todos. Se negó el volver la vista atrás. Luego, al paso de algunos años, todo lo vívido, las batallas que enfrentaron juntos, con tanto valor, la destrucción de un mal que afectaría al mundo en que ella habitaba ahora, de no ser eliminado, parecía solo una etapa en su vida, importante claro, pero llegó a convencerse de que los sentimientos que la unían a aquel ombre, no eran más que el enamoramiento de una adolescente. Pero aquí estaba, once años después.

_**No hay más lluvia, no hay**_

_**No hay más brisa, no hay**_

Avanzó hacía el árbol sagrado que tantas confesiones le había escuchado entre lágrimas. Otras, simplemente con la calma espantosa que te entrega la resignación. Se sentó frente al añoso testigo de su infortunado amor. El sitio donde se encontraron por primera vez, y en cuya presencia silenciosa se despidieron.

_**No hay más risa no hay**_

_**No hay más llanto, no hay**_

El sol iba poco a poco bajando a su encuentro con el horizonte. Los días se habían acortado ya, paulatinamente. Y Kagome sentía aquel acortamiento dentor de su alma. ¿Cuánto podemos llegar sentir?, ¿con cuánta pasión podemos amar?... y de pronto todo a tu alrededor se hace monótono, los días se convierten en días sin sentido. Y piensas que morir no sería tan malo. Acomodó su cabello tras el arco de su oreja y se atrevió a mirar hacia la pagoda que había a su derecha.

Sus pasos la llevaron hasta a puerta cerrada de aquel pequeño templo. Muchas veces se había encontrado en este mismo lugar, en aquella misma posición, con sus brazos, caídos a los costados, mirando la puerta cerrada, que la llevaría de vuelta. Una puerta que jamás volvió a abrirse, ni desde fuera, ni desde dentro. Cuanto le dolía que él no la necesitara ni una sola vez.

_**No hay más miedo no hay,**_

_**No hay más canto, no hay**_

El corazón estaba a punto de asfixiarla con sus latidos. Sentía dolor en el pecho ante la inquietud que le producía, estar nuevamente bajando por los escasos escalones que separaban la puerta del pozo. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente intentando calmarse. Tragó saliva al avanzar por llano hacía la abertura que años atrás fuera un portal del tiempo. La luz del atardecer era toda la claridad que recibía dentro. Suficiente para distinguir la madera seca y vieja que componía el pozo. Se asomó a él, apoyó las manos en el borde, la madera crujió. Kagome se giró, apoyándose a la inversa. Las puertas estaban abiertas, la luz que aún iluminaba la tarde, la ivitaba a salir de ahí. No había llegado tan lejos antes. Pensó que probar la efectividad de aquel pasadizo del tiempo, ahora, sería tentar a la suerte. Lo más probable es que nadie la socorriera en días, si se quebraba algo en el intento. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de espaldas, abandonándose al abismo tras de ella.

_**Llévame, donde estes, llévame**_

_**Llévame, donde estes, llévame**_

Sintió la solidez de la tierra bajo su espalda, el aire frió, el olor a humedad de la tierra. Abrió los ojos y la luz en la boca del pozo le dio el aviso. Lo había logrado. Se quedó ahí tendida un momento, pensando en que no sabía que podía encontrarse al salir de ahí.

La subida fue algo más dificil de lo que recordaba, o quizás simplemente once años hacían lo suyo a la hora de escalar hacía la slida de un pozo. Una vez que consiguió pisar la hierba fuera. Se quedó sentada al borde. La madera de este lado no crujía como la que componía la entrad del pozo en su casa. Respiró profundamente el aire de aquel lugar. Tan limpio, tan fresco, el olor a la hierba verde, le llenó la nariz. La tarde moría en el horizonte, como lo haría de seguro en su época. El aire le mesía el cabello, cerró los ojos para recibirlo. Y de pronto, el sonido de unos pasos presurosos quebrajando las hojas secas en el suelo, la alertó. Para cuando giró la cabeza, los pasos se habían detenido. Y ahí estaba. Con sus ojos dorados fijos en ella.

_**Cuando alguien se va, el que se queda, sufre más**_

_**Cuando alguien se va, el que se queda, sufre más**_

Apretó con fuerza las manos en el borde de la madera que era el único apoyo que ahora tenía. Sintió un nudo en la garganta que no podía tragar, no tenía siquiera la voluntad de intentarlo. Pensó que se había paralizado por completo. El cabello continuaba agitándose a causa de la brisa.

Cuando el viento le trajo su aroma, tuvo que pensárselo antes de echar a correr hacía el pozo. No podía creer que ella estuviera ahí. Había pasado tanto tiempo, tanto… y sin embargo su olor era inconfundible. Y ahí estaba, con su cabello más corto que antes, pero igualmente hermoso y mesido por la risa, sentada en el borde del pozo, como aquel día en que le ofreció su cariño sin restricciones. Ella nunca llegó a saber cómo le agradecía ese cariño. Ella nunca llegó a saber, cuántas veces estuvo en aquel mismo sitio que ella ocupaba ahora, conteniendo sus ansias de volver a verla. Ella nunca llegó a saber de su dolor, nunca llegó a saber cuánto la amaba.

La vió ponerse de pie. Parecía más alta, aunque comprendió que sus formas eran más finas, más como una mujer. Por un momento la nostalgia tocó su alma, pensó en la chiquilla con ropas de colegio, que había cruzado por última vez hacía su época. Notó como Kagome se llevaba una mano al pecho y acariciaba con sus dedos un colgante que él mismo pusiera en su manos antes de que se fuera.

- Aún lo llevas…- dijo con la voz apenas capaz de acariciar las cuerdas en su garganta.

Kagome solo asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa. El cielo tenía un azul cobalto precioso. El tíntineo de algunas estrellas se dejaba ver, haciéndose poco a poco más fuerte.

_**No hay más cielo, no hay**_

_**No hay más viento, no hay**_

Lo vió acercarse sin mediar más palabra entre ellos. Era el mismo InuYasha, con los ojos de un dorado precioso, como lo recordaba, el cabello platinado, su haori rojo. Cuántas emociones se agolpaban ahora en su corazón, las extremidades le hormigueaban, mientras que el corazón quería escaparse de su pecho. Aún estab a tiempo de volver por el pozo y escapar de todas las emociones que ahora experimentaba y que no sabía si sería capaz de contener. Y entonces las manos de él encerraron su rostro.

Lo sintió besarla lamer su labio superior y luego el inferior, atraparlo entre los suyos y succionar con suavidad, acariciándola con aquel beso, mostrándole un ansia que se igualaba a la suya. No sabía cuanto lo deseaba, hasta que lo tuvo.

_**No hay más hielo, no hay**_

_**No hay más fuego, no hay**_

La forma en que la devoraba con sus besos la agotaba, pero era una agonía dulce, de la que no quería desprenderse, sus propios brazos, le rodeaban la espalda, con el fin de no alejarse de él. La noche ya los cubría con su manto de serenidad e intimidad. Una de las manos de él liberó su rostro y bajó hasta la parte más estrecha de su espalda, aferrándola contra su cuerpo. Solo entonces Kagome fue conciente de la excitación de su cuerpo. Había algo irreversible en ese beso, algo que ella misma anhelaba. Pasión.

_**No hay más vida, no hay,**_

_**No hay más vida, no hay,**_

Ya no podía marcar el principio o el final de lo que ahí ocurrió. Todo fue un caos de manos que arrancaban, de labios que besaban, de lenguas que acariciaban con su húmedad pliegues de piel. El ansia se confundía con la desesperación, los susurros daban paso a las exclamaciones a viva voz. Y el fuego de un abrazo perpetuo. Lo sentía hundirse en su carne. La sentía recibirlo en su húmedad. Lo escuchaba bramar de ardor. La escuchaba gemir agónica. Sus sentidos estaban abiertos para él. Su amor estaba entregado a ella.

_**No hay más rabia, no hay,**_

_**No hay más sueño, no hay**_

Qué sería de él después de esto. Pensó en medio de embestidas que le brindaban a Kagome todo su anhelo. La oía desesperarse, las uñas femeninas hundidas en su espalda mientras que la suavidad de sus piernas lo aprisionaban.

Lo aferraba a su cuerpo, intentando aprisionarlo… qué sería de ella después de esto. Sentía las manos de InuYasha bajo sus nalgas, elevándola hacía su placer. No podía pensar… ahora no quería pensar.

La pasión de ambos se desbordó, en medio del sudor, del roce constante de la piel, del agónico sonido de sus voces que se plegaban y se abrían al ritmo de los espasmos de sus cuerpos. No había más verdad ...

_**Llévame, donde estes, llévame**_

_**Llévame, donde estes, llévame**_

La vió nuevamente caer por aquel pozo. El corazón se le contrajo como lo había echo once años antes. Entonces la obligó a marcharse por su bien… ¿hoy?…

_**Cuando alguien se va, el que se queda, sufre más**_

_**Cuando alguien se va, el que se queda, sufre más**_

_**Sufre más… sufre más.**_

Hoy la dejaba marcharse por algunas horas… las que necesitara para volver. Hicieron falta once años, para saber que la vida requería un sentido. Que hay quienes le dan ese sentido a nuestra vida. Que no hay "un futuro mejor" si el alma se queda prendada en un pasado inconcluso. Que las razones del amor no siempre son las razones de la lógica. Pero que muchas veces suele acertar.

La vió cruzar nuevamente por el pozo. Lo vió esperándola en el mismo sitio donde lo dejo un par de horas antes. Traía consigo solo un par de cosas. No le hacía falta nada más para ser feliz. Su razón estaba ante ella.

Fin.

**Una historia cortita que quise escribir en relación a lo que me despierta esta canción, "La despedida" de Shakira, aunque creo que el sentimiento de la canción te pide un final triste, pero no quise… jejeje… hay que celebrar San Valentín, no lo vamos a hacer con una historia triste.**

**Quise dejar un mensajito de esperanza, como en casí todas mis historias. Creo que el amor es na cuestión de fe. No de conveniencias, ni de orgullos, ni de cuanto haces por mí y haré por ti. El amor es simplemente arriesgarse a amar, si la respuesta que recibimos no es la correcta, no es por no intentar. Hay alguien por ahí anhelando nuestro amor. **

**Besitos cariñosos… llenitos de buenos deseos, de san valentines durante todo el año, de gratitud por leer mis historias y de alegría por poder regalarles algo.**

**Siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_


End file.
